Two Suns of the Leaf
by Titus1017
Summary: Two brothers at odds with the world will make that very world change. Watch two young men become kings in the art of a ninja watch the Two Suns of the Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Two Suns of the Leaf

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters just my own OC's, please enjoy the story.)

In the Hidden Leaf Village there was a man named Minato Namikaze he was the 4th Hokage and leader of the Leaf Village. He was said and proven to be the villages greatest Hokage and also its smartest. He was brave and kind and led his Ninja by example and on the battle field with high and low ranking individuals. And treated them all with genuine respect, he was the wielder of many jutsu but his most famous were the "Rasengan" and the "Flying Thunder God Technique" both were powerful, and the latter was what earned him his nickname "The Yellow Flash" since the "Flying Thunder God Technique" which granted him lightning fast movement across wide spaces and terrain. But like the 1st and Second Hokage before him he was gone before his time. For you see he perished sealing the Nine-Tailed fox into his two sons. The oldest son he had by Sara Sarutobi, the older sister of Asuma Sarutobi she died in the attack of the Nine-Tails the boys' name was Steel Sarutobi Namikaze. His second son came from his deceased wife Uzumaki Kushina whom he met a year later, she died as a result of the Nine-Tails as well but it was from its extraction from her body and her sacrifice to save her baby Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from the beast itself. Their Fathers name was removed from their public birth records in order to protect them and they were raised together by Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, and Shisui Uchiha inside the Sarutobi Clan Compound.

The Four Elite Jonin were given strict orders by Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage and Grandfather of Steel Sarutobi to be taught the moment they could walk in order to teach them to use and master the burden place upon them. Hiruzen took over the position and quickly put his foot down regarding the two young children and the village as a whole. They were to be treated as normal children and given the respect everyone was due. Their family history as far as their father went was kept until they were to graduate the academy and gain a respectable amount of skills and talents. And as for the village he disbanded the Civilian Counsel and replaced his 2 advisors, in their positions he installed Shikaku Nara and Ibiki Morino. With the issues in the Village resolved and his power reinstated he could focus on the more pressing issue, especially with his Biological Grandson and his Adoptive Grandson. And with four of his Elite Jonin preparing them at a young age so they would be ready for the trials ahead upon completing the academy.

(Time skip 11 years)

Quite a few years had passed since the sealing of the Nine-Tails and the brothers had been training for over 10 years nonstop and it made them develop a serious and calculating teenagers, it was hard training for Naruto and for Steel. Steel being older at 14 was a bit ahead of his little brother who was 13. And Steel was tall for his age standing at 5'6 and weighing 135 lbs. He was like his grandfather in most respects having his brown skin and the same hair style as well and he had Hiruzens eye marks, he looked like his father as far as his face went and had his mothers' golden eyes. His attire was similar to his Grandfathers battle uniform, but his was black and blue, not solid black and he wore spiked combat gloves and boots.

Naruto was on the other hand a copy of Minato except that he had his mother round face. He was a little bit smaller than Steel being about 5'3 and 115 lbs. he had sun kissed blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes with a purple ring around them and his face had three distinct whisker like birth marks on each cheek. He wore a Blue Jumpsuit with a black flak jacket, and like his brother wore the same gloves and boots. They both had knowledge of the Nine-Tails being sealed within them, with Steel holding the Yin half and the Spirit of the Fox and Naruto holding the Mind and Yang half of the Fox. It made them each act very protective of one another and also very wary of those they did not know. Because even though the Nine-Tails was a secret outside the village but it still caused the two problems inside, and at times it made them the object of insults and violence. With the latter being dealt with severely and sometimes lethally, Hiruzen usually had permanent solutions for those who caused harm to his Grandsons.

Now Steel and Naruto were treated friendly by most of the Clan heads and the clans they ran all except the Uchiha, Shimura, and Hyuga, with the latter clans being uptight and snobbish. Steel and Naruto when not being trained were being nurtured by Hiruzen and his youngest daughter Mia Sarutobi also who was Steels' aunt, she had just gave birth to a newborn boy named Konohamaru. She was beautiful and was unlike her older brother and sister for she was not a ninja. She had long black hair and looked like her mother Biwako. She would always feed and clean them after their training up until she had her baby and the boys were glad of it since they joined the academy.

Which is where we find ourselves now, the two were signed in together and slated to graduate the same. They were top of the class with Sasuke being tied with Naruto, for second place. Now in all honesty the two could have graduated in 2 years but chose against it since they knew in 4 years they would either get Shisui, Asuma, or Kakashi as their sensei. It was all just a matter of patience and calculations. Now as for the Academy as a whole the curriculum had been reverted back to its original standard used during war time, which made the students quite a bit tougher and usually in three years a middle of the pack student was usually at a med-genin level. While anyone above who stayed the full four years were Medium level Chunin. Steel and Naruto on the other hand were conditioned to a level above that.

The two boys had a small circle of friends with Steel being friends with Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee; the latter slated to graduate very soon being a year ahead. Naruto was friends with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and TenTen Higarashi, with TenTen being like Rock Lee in that she too was graduating that year also and Naruto was even going steady with Hinata Hyuga. The rest of the Class of their age group was consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura (who was the grandson Danzo Shimura and highly trained for his age), and lastly Ino Yamanaka. The two boys were civil with Sasuke and Sai, but as for Ino and Sakura they were infatuated with Sasuke and his dark lone wolf persona. Something he adopted after two Uchiha traitors did away with almost his entire clan with the exception of Shisui, Shisui's infant son Taka Uchiha, and his brother Itachi Uchiha.

As for the rest they were killed by two Uchiha Clan brothers who got angry for being banished by Fugaku Uchiha and his Brother Shinji. They were named Ram and Colt Uchiha and they were second in strength behind Itachi and Shisui and together were equals. They had been trying to take over the village in secret with some unknown collaborators, but were denied when found out and banished to exile. They did not take too kindly too that however and found a secret document stating that Itachi and Shisui were to leave on a joint mission together, and that was when they struck. In that night they slaughtered every Uchiha which by some coincidence was all of them barring Shisui and Itachi. And it was by some divine intervention that Sasuke was with the doctors at the Hospital for a broken leg. And as far as Taka went he was kept safe by his mother who hid him from harm. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Taka are the only loyal Uchiha alive and they besides young Taka were working to end Ram and Colts existence.

Steel and Naruto were understanding to an extent of what it must have been like to lose everyone and they could definitely relate to wanting to be stronger in order to protect others and to defend their home called the Leaf Village. The brothers were sitting together at this time listening to Iruka Umino a scar faced Chunin instructor who was reading over advanced Jutsu theory and chakra manipulation. It was a bit difficult for some of the students but old news for the Brothers, they could do every chakra exercise in the book save for some of the Jonin level techniques. Iruka was just finishing up and dismiss the class for the day and this was when Steel and Naruto looked out of the Window to see two familiar faces giving them the traditional "We're Training signal". Nodding in response they waited patiently for dismissal and met their instructors, the others in the class minus Sasuke were too busy to notice the silent departure they made.

Outside of the school the two went to training ground 17. They saw two Jonin waiting in the clearing the first one being Shisui Uchiha and the other being Asuma Sarutobi, who was obviously Steels' uncle. Shisui was a tall man with a light muscular build, onyx eyes, and messy hair. He wore Anbu style shirt and pants, as well as sandals, and a gray flak jacket with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. And he carried a Tanto on his back as his main weapon. He was known as a master of the sharingan, the fire element, and his unheard of use of the Body-Flicker, earning the Title "Shisui of the Body-Flicker".

Asuma Sarutobi was a bit like his father Hiruzen but was taller and more muscular and he had a full beard and brown eyes. He used the Fire and Wind elements with much skill and talent, and was a master Muay Thai boxer and the Sarutobi Monkey style. He was also a master of Trench Knives. He wore the standard Jonin uniform only with a black jumpsuit underneath instead of blue. And the sash of the "Twelve Guardian Shinobi" around his waist, and in his mouth was an ever present cigarette.

Shisui looking over the two saw that they were bored out of their minds being in class all day, and that being said they needed some release. Shisui said to them in his ever cheerful voice

"Alright you two we are going to spar with you today and then do some elemental ninjutsu training. With you 2 having multiple high affinities you must work constantly to learn complete and seamless control. Steel you will be training against me while using my Sharingan and Naruto you will fight Asuma, you will be releasing your gravity seals while doing all of this and upon seeing how fast and how much stronger you have become we will increase them further."

"Yes Shisui Sensei!" the two said together

Steel then looked at Shisui and met in the middle of the training ground. Shisui had his eye blazing and Steel had his seals released, eyes looking at Shisui's feet, and he was preparing to use Jeet Kune Do to counter the intercepting style of the Uchiha Wolf style, with some intercepting abilities of his own. Steel moved in a low boxing like stance moving slowly forward as did Shisui. Who had his left leg and arm extended forward and his right arm in position to strike or extend in defense depending on his adversaries decision of attack. Steel got a bit closer and in a blur attacked the right or so Shisui thought. He quickly reversed field and went left with the same method of attack but instead of a jab it was a low kick the left knee. Shisui dodged it but not with his Sharingan it was just his natural talent, skill, and experience. And to the fact that Steel was avoiding eye contact, which negated some of the legendary Doujutsu and its special abilities. Steel was patient and waited for Shisui to come to him and he did with a right hook, which Steel through also, the attacks met viciously and painfully, Steel ignoring the jarring feeling in his hand sent a kick to Shisui to his right Oblique which actually stung Shisui a bit. Shisui though was holding quite a bit back but was still impressed with how his student was doing against him, he then attacked Steel with a jab that was blocked without looking and quickly switched to using Judo grabbing Shisui by his collar and performing a leg sweep. It worked quite well, surprisingly to Asuma who was happy for his nephew, and Steel to his credit managed to alternate back to Jeet Kune Do attempting launch bullet punches to Shisuis' chest. It missed horribly and Shisui sent him flying with wicked kick to the sternum, knocking the wind out of Steel. Steel recovered and jumped back into the action but was now being completely overwhelmed, before he lost however he left two nasty cuts to Shisui over his right eye and left cheek. Steel lost when he found himself in a standing choke hold, and felt a kunai sticking his side where his kidneys lay. Shisui looked at Steel and said smiling

"Good job, I see you have actually mastered those two styles with the former being continually tailored to you. Good job with the major outside reap, it surprised me, and I see Guy has taught you to combat the Sharingan even further. I did realize however you held your speed back, what was the reason?"

"I held back because you never know who is watching and I still want to master a few more things before I go all out against you. I will however tell you of the last 2 styles I have begun to master besides JKD, Judo, and Monkey Style."

"And that is?"

"Tai Chi Mantis and Wing Chun, they are very different but I believe I can make them supplement each other very well. And at the request of Grandpa Hiruzen he has ordered me to learn all the animal styles."

"Then you do so, and don't be afraid to use more Shadow Clones, you and Naruto both have my permission to use 35 more clones in a given session and add Bajiquan to that list as well. It would benefit you in guard details and extreme close quarters fighting."

"Okay sensei I will, but when will we start my elemental training?"

"After Naruto and Asuma finish their sparring session, let's get out of the middle of the training ground so they can begin."

(Asuma vs. Naruto)

"Okay Naruto give me your all."

"Yes." Replied Naruto to Asuma

Naruto was using the Goken style taught to him by Gai and was very proficient in it. And was also formidable in Hung Gar and Aikido, he was forced on the defensive right away by Asuma who laying down some heavy punching combos. Naruto being extremely flexible ducked and countered as many as possible and managed to escape the barrage. He used his speed as best he could and found that like his brother was with Shisui severely out classed. He then started to play the technical gain and waited for openings in Asuma's defense which he found was nearly non-existent. He then found one and launched a straight to Asuma and his Solar Plexus. It knocked the wind out of him slightly which was enough for Naruto to continue and land a kick to Asuma's head. It connected but was easily recovered from and that was where the fight went completely downhill for Naruto who struck with an elbow to the jaw and was kicked immediately in his chest launching him into a tree.

Asuma quickly went and helped him up saying

"Good job kid, you are getting better every day. But you must increase your strength training if you want to fully knock down or knock out adults of Jonin level."

"Okay sensei, shall we begin our elemental training?"

"Yes let us go with your bro and Shisui so we can get started."

The group of four walked off in silence not to be seen for two days. Now normally this would cause trouble at the academy but when you were as good as them it made catching up a breeze.

Only time would tell how strong the Leaf would be when the next generation hit their primes. And trust and believe the ninja world was watching in many ways.

(AN/ just wanted to give a little action in the first chapter. The two will be graduating in the next chapter and I have chosen to change the team placements and leading jonin sensei and their ages will be a little older then the canon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Two Suns of the Leaf

Chapter 2: Graduation and Teams

(Time Skip 2 years)

It was a long 2 years for the brothers, it was a good time for them also because their skills increased to levels unprecedented in strength now they were at Jonin level, low Jonin but still Jonin none the less. They had grown quite a bit with Steel now standing at 6'0 and 195 lbs. and Naruto was now 5'10 and 175 lbs. The Nine-Tails helped them both in the growing department. Both wearing the same uniforms they started with only now they carried two Katana on their backs and Steel who was now carrying a foldable Bo Staff. The graduation went on without a hitch and it was a good day for the brothers. Though it did get dicey when Steel won the #1 spot hands down against Sasuke, it went something like this

(Flashback - Graduation Sparring Match)

Steel stood across from Sasuke with a look of calm in his eyes. He was sure he would win even with Sasuke and his Sharingan, hell his teacher was Shisui Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake two prominent Sharingan wielders. So he was well versed in combating it, in fact he had a triple illusion jutsu over his eyes to mask the appearance of him looking directly into Sasukes eyes. Sasuke was overly confident as usual so he began using his eyes the moment he stepped into the ring. Iruka looked at them both and yelled

"Begin!"

And in a flash it was on, Steel was using the Leopard style of Kung Fu. It was a style that used lightning fast movements and powerful force, starting from relaxed, whip-like techniques. So Steel in a relax like open hand guard waited for Sasuke to approach which he did. Sasuke charged at him with a jab and in a surprising fashion to everybody present Steel reacted in a split second launching what could have been a deadly strike which was dialed down by instead of launching a Leopard fist to the throat was replaced with a clutching movement that began to choke Sasuke. Steel then proceeded to lift Sasuke off of the ground and incapacitate him. Now the usual took place, Sasuke passed out and Iruka declared Steel the victor and the Sasuke Fan-Girls displayed their incompetence shouting how it was rigged and how it was impossible yet the impossible happened and had been happening for 4 years straight. Steel later told Iruka how he was almost tempted to laugh, but he knew he would have had to hurt somebody who would no doubt try to strike him for insulting their precious Sasuke. But it was over and now we are back to the present.

(Flashback end)

Steel and Naruto sat together along with Shikamaru and Choji who was sporting a black eye for trying to take the last potato chip from Steel who was also a passionate eater. But now they were waiting for the Jonin and team selection results.

The first to show up was the newly ranked Elite Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, she was a beautiful blacked haired woman with eyes as red as roses. She wore a white bandaged like dress and the standard Shinobi sandals. She was now in charge of Team 8 which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura. The group walked out with Sakura acting like a fool for not being with Sasuke, something Kurenai made a note to fix.

The next to walk in was Asuma Sarutobi who was ahead of Team 10 and he was instructed to teach Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Choji Akimichi. As they waited a little longer Itachi Uchiha walked in surprisingly asking for his brother, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame stating they were now a part of Team 5.

This left Steel and Naruto and no other member, after another 20 minutes walked in Shisui and Kakashi. With them was another young man who looked like he was about their age standing at 5'8 and weighing probably over 140lbs, he had on a purple shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He had white silver hair about shoulder length, light tan skin, shark like teeth and purple eyes, and he carried a 5 ft. Katana with a white handle and the picture of a shark going down the length of the extended hilt and he had Tanto of the same design on his right hip. He introduced himself saying

"Hey fellas I am Suigetsu Hozuki recently rescued from Orochimarus labs and cleared to join the Hidden Leaf Village and your team."

"Welcome Suigetsu glad to make your acquaintance and I hope we work well with one another." Said Naruto shaking his hand.

"Yes the same from me and by the way not too sound rude but can you tell where you are going to be living?" asked Steel

"Just outside the Red Light district, why do you have a better place in mind?"

"Yes." Said Steel "Naruto and I have been given a three bedroom house in the more deserted parts of the village. It belongs to the Sarutobi and I figured if we are going to be teammates we could and should live just like brothers."

"Yeah I hear you man and I accept, say does it have any type of water access like a stream or lake?"

"Yes it has everything we need to train and live, in truth it is much bigger than you think and it sits on a large and protected plot of land, so our secrets are safe."

"Okay then." Suigetsu said shaking both brothers' hands.

Shisui and Kakashi smiled at how the two boys were now men and showing just how good hearted they were. Shisui then spoke up saying

"Well I am glad to see you all are treating one another with such respect and civility. You are all members of Team 1 led by me full time and Kakashi part time. We have another member who will be joining you as well; he was supposed to have graduated a year before but was held back due to his failing basic strategy and the procedures of the village shinobi. He was too strong however to be completely dismissed, Kakashi if you would."

Kakashi then called over to the tree with the tire swing that was in the middle of the Academy training ground. Steel and Naruto knew immediately who it was, standing at about 5'8 inches and 145 lbs. was their old friend Kendo Mugen. He had black hair with blue streaks, piercing grey eyes, and he wore a green shirt with the emblem for fire, water, and steel sewed on the left chest plate. Next he wore black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals. And to cap it off he was carrying a Naginata on his back along with a Tanto on his hip.

He was grinning at his two and only friends and glad they were his chosen teammates. In fact they used to help him and his now missing parents who were on a business trip to the Land of Snow and were never seen again though he held out hope as did Steel and Naruto.

Steel and Naruto were quickly upon him embracing him with a smile with Naruto saying

"Man look at this here, Steel, Naruto, Suigetsu, and now Mugen, all on the same team and with the leadership of Shisui and Kakashi. How can we possibly not be powerful, and how can we not make the Leaf the strongest village period, you know what I am saying fellas, and Mugen I know you heard our offer to Suigetsu and the same is for you."

He said smiling, Shisui grinned and Kakashi even lowered his book giving and eye smile. Kakashi and Shisui then calmed the mood down and got down right stone cold with what they said next.

Shisui gave the floor to Kakashi who said

"Okay everyone I am glad to see you are friends and all that, but now we need to talk business. This team is meant for one thing only, and that is Frontline assault, deep insertion combat, sabotage and assassination. Eventually we hope to have you all working directly for the Hokage alongside the ANBU and the Advanced strike units. Your name on paper is Team 1, but eventually we hope we can call you simply, "The Dragon Corps". Steel you are the leader when Kakashi and I are not present. The goal is to of course protect the village as whole, citizens, leaders, and the like. And the more important role is to keep threats away from the village altogether, so be prepared for long distance training and conditioning. For right now we will take on missions no lower than C-Ranks and no higher than B. Now we will meet tomorrow at 5 a.m. so eat up and sleep well. we have a mission to complete so pack for 3 weeks. Dismissed."

"Yes Sensei." They said bowing together and disappearing following Steel to their new home.

(The Next Day)

It was an easy move in for Mugen and Suigetsu who always carried their few belongings in scrolls. Mugen and Suigetsu found out that they had several things in common as well like their love of weapons and use of water style Ninjutsu. Suigetsu even told the group about how he was taken after his brother went missing during the war, and how it was that very thing that led to his capture and experimentation by Orochimaru.

Suigetsu said that Orochimaru must have known that he could never capture his older brother Mangetsu Hozuki since Mangetsu was the strongest of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. He still believed that his brother and Kushimaru Kurirare were still alive, but needed some time and resources to confirm the suspicion. Little did he know that it was coming soon enough.

The boys were standing in front of the village gates; Kakashi and Shisui were already there and had straight faces the whole time. Steel was dressed in the same uniform as the second Hokage only it was black with the Sarutobi emblem emblazoned in gold on the shoulder blade, and on the back the Hidden Leaf symbol in the same color. He wore four storage scrolls on each side each holding weapons and other necessities, and of course weapons pouches for kunai and the like. Naruto was dressed like Kakashi except he was wearing a grey flak jacket instead of green, Mugen and Suigetsu were garbed in their standard clothes except now they had on light armor plates on the shoulders and thighs. Looking over everyone Shisui said

"Alright I see that you are all present and prepared and we have a mission that will be basically free if we fall short of complete success. Our Client is Tazuna of Wave Country, he has asked the Leaf a big favor and we have agreed to help him."

"What is the mission?" asked Steel

"To escort him to his home and to protect him till he completes the bridge connecting Wave to the mainland of Fire Country, we are to make sure his family is safe as well. I have no clue at this time who will be our enemy. Tazuna will however give us an idea of who he or she or they maybe, please show yourself now Tazuna." Said Shisui

Out from behind a tree came a tall man with a grey beard and grey hair, he wore glasses, a rain hat, and a grey shirt with tan pants. He was well built for his age which appeared to be about 55 or 60. Looking at his escorts he could see they were strong or at least appeared to be. He knew the leaders were powerful thanks to the 3rd Hokage and his proof of the two warrior's skills. Tazuna then put away the bottle of whiskey he was drinking and began speaking to the group to explain exactly what he needed them to do and said

"I want to thank you for doing this and I will explain who is after me. You may know him as the Shipping Magnate by the name of Gato, he owns the majority of the maritime shipping industry and many businesses associated with said method of shipping and travel across the world. But in secret he is a gangster and a killer, and he owns Wave Country. He sells drugs, weapons, women, and even children, and as of late he has taken over the entirety of our home and I need your help to break his rule over us. So please I ask that you do all you can, we are desperate and it took all we own and have to even pay for this mission." Tazuna finished almost crying.

Looking at the man Naruto felt his plight though in a different way. He knew as well as his brother that living without your real parents can be hard even with family, and it made both angry to no end that someone would intentionally separate a father and mother from their children the very thought made them fume. It had the same effect for the others as well since they too were without the majority of if not all of their families.

Steel looked over at each other and nodded and walked to Tazuna together each one grabbing a hand and put a piece of iron in it saying to him.

"A spirit and character very few possess, a man of loving kindness, he has a will as strong as iron and nothing less would describe it."

Tazuna looked at them and asked

"What would give you the idea I am the man you described?"

"Your reasons for doing what you do are enough for the words of our Great Grandfather Sasuke Sarutobi to be used to describe you. I am also inclined to tell you that those were his words to describe Hashirama Senju. I myself am proud to know such an honorable person such as yourself and we will do all we can to save your home." Said Steel

"Yes I am in full agreement I lost my parents some years ago, and I know the loneliness that comes from that. The fact that nothing you do can physically bring them back and you have to keep every memory you have alive and in your mind. It is truly a difficult task." Spoke up Mugen next.

"I am a victim to loss just because my family was different; I am from a clan that stood equal with the likes of Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, and the Yotsuki. I am a Hozuki, a clan even more famous for Water Ninjutsu then the Leaf Villages Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Our very beings were made up of the Earths life force which is water. It was a bloodline limit without a name so it was dubbed "Hozuki Style Water Ninjutsu". And my Great Grandfather Gengetsu Hozuki was even the Second Mizukage and world renowned Yin style user, his genjutsu was comparable to the likes of the Uchiha and Yuhi clans of the Leaf. My brother another great and renowned warrior is probably in hiding still waiting for a chance to live free. I am ranting I know but in short my family and clan are both gone due to being murdered or fleeing for being different and I was left all alone, well at least I was." He said looking at his teammates he then said

"So your damn right I will help you, I won't let another suffer what I have suffered if it is with in my power and that is a promise." Suigetsu finished with conviction.

Suigetsu then opened a scroll and went through a series of hands seals and in poof of smoke were swords. And not just any swords but four of the Seven Swords of the Mist Village, it was these swords that got him captured by Orochimaru. Orochimaru baited him with the blades of legend and used Suigetsu and his ambitions to rebuild the Seven. But that is a story for another time, but in front of the Genin were weapons they had only dreamed of seeing.

The first was the blast sword known as the "Splash Sword" used by Jinpachi Munashi. It was 5 ft. in length and 3 ft. wide. It was covered in explosive tags and very deadly for its explosive and destructive power.

The next was the "Sewing Needle" used by Kushimaru Kurirare, it was long and thin as the name would describe and very powerful when combined with speed and agility, though it was known to stand up to the more power oriented swords.

The next was the blunt sword known as the "Helm Splitter" due to its ability to destroy any and all defenses with little effort; it was like a hammer in the front but also an ax head on the back both ends dangerous. And finally there was the Bolt Swords or the "Kiba Swords". They were imbued with lightning so as to be sharper than any blade ever forged.

The guys looked at them and were surprised with what Suigetsu said next.

"I want each of you to take one starting with you Steel."

"Wow Suigetsu this is truly an honor, if I had to choose I would take the "Sewing Needle". I find it to be the most adaptable blade present." Steel finished picking it up and bowing out of gratitude. Next was Naruto who said

"I will take the Kiba Blades they would very good with my dual bladed style and are very light to carry from what I can feel." Said Naruto as he held them up testing the balance, they fit him like a glove. Mugen finally picked his and he said gratefully

"I will take the "Splash Sword" it fits my personality and my style of destructive force combat." He said holding the heavy weapon, yet like Naruto and Steel it fit him like a glove. Finally Suigetsu picked up the "Helm Splitter" and put it on his back, the others did the same then Steel asked quickly.

"Suigetsu why did you give these to us I mean they are very rare and very powerful."

"It is simple my homeland no longer deserves them. I am proud to share them with you all, even if I barely know you I know you will use them as I dreamed them to be used. Don't get me wrong my brother and the others were brutal and sometimes psychotic but they did all that they did for their home only to be betrayed by their own." He finished tossing three scrolls to his teammates. Each scroll housed the training methods for the use of the swords, and with that Shisui began speaking

"Alright everyone I know you are all fired up and I know you want to help Tazuna as well as prove yourselves, but this mission is of more importance than that. It is important not only for Wave but the Leaf since once this is completed the Village and Wave country will begin negotiations for alliance and trade, so this will be involving politics as well so make sure no civilians are in any shape or form harmed by us. I know we would not hurt people on purpose but even an accident can cause trouble, so be careful. Steel when we arrive you and Suigetsu are with me, which leaves Naruto and Mugen with Kakashi, since this will be at least a 3 week mission I want you all prepared to stay longer and to use the environment for resources, and use kunai, shuriken, and scrolls sparingly."

"Yes sensei!"

"Alright then, Kakashi take point and the rest of you fall into diamond formation. But I want Steel behind Kakashi, Tazuna behind Steel, Naruto, on the right, Mugen take left, Suigetsu behind Tazuna, and I will be protecting our six. Move out."

The group without a word took their positions and moved in a steady synchronized pace. It was fast for a normal person but not what they could truly do, in fact it was a turtle like pace. The group decided to deal with it and move on as scheduled which was a two day travel.

(8 hours later)

It had been a peaceful journey so far and the noon sun was high and hot as ever, the team was moving slowly since the heat increase slowed Tazuna and it required breaks every two hours for him to recover a bit, the boys used the time wisely and studied the scrolls of their new weapons learning the basics rather quickly. It was probably 96 degrees at that moment, which made the water puddle in the middle of a dirt road at the height of summer and at high noon no less very suspicious. Steel and Naruto were walking casually yet had their hands close to their original weapons. Steel had his Bo Staff folded and placed on his hip of course long ways, Naruto had his hand on his left katana being very careful not to look obvious. Mugen had sealed his Naginata and opted to carry his new weapon in its place, but for now like Naruto he reached for his smaller weapon which was his Tanto which was placed at the small of his back also. Suigetsu moved for his Tanto as well just as subtle as well. Kakashi looked back the others casually bringing attention to his left hand giving signals which translated said

"4 combatants, at least 2 armed with special weapons, move with caution, two in puddle genjutsu, and 2 just ahead."

Getting confirming signals from the group Kakashi and Shisui disappeared suddenly and it was in that time when two rebreather wearing Mist Nuke-Nin appeared out of the puddle aiming to kill Tazuna. Steel and Suigetsu were quickly deflecting the attacks, Naruto and Mugen acted quickly as well and revealed two more Mist Ninja who also were Nuke-Nin. Steel identified the first two as the Demon Brother's Gozu and Meizu also known as the Badger Claw Wielders due to the special like claw weapons they carried and wielded in concert with each other. The claws were connected by a chain and Suigetsu quickly remedied that by cutting off the whole arm of Meizu. Steel quickly used his Staff as well and knocked out Gozu who was still in shock at his brother literally being disarmed.

Looking back at Mugen and Naruto he saw they were fighting the Silver Spear Duo. The two were like the Demon Brothers being High-Chunin in strength, but when together they were a bit stronger. Naruto realized this and joined together with Mugen and their styles complimented each other close to perfect. The Mist Duo clad in silver and red were hard pressed to defeat the two Leaf Ninja and were about to flee when all of a sudden they found themselves split in two. You see the two were baited when Naruto launched an overhead strike, and both went to cover the other, Mugen quickly took advantage of this and split the two in half thus getting the kill.

After the dust settled Shisui and Kakashi appeared with looks of approval. Shisui spoke first saying

"You all did very well and did your job precisely, you lethally defeated two while incapacitating the other two and putting them in the positions you knew we were hidden leading to a smooth apprehension. You did confirm something immediately though."

"And that is what?" asked Naruto cleaning his blade

"That the real threats are Zabuza Momochi "The Demon of the Bloody Mist", and Falcon Kato "The Wind and Stone Beast". Each are an High A-Rank danger level in the Bingo Book and each is extremely dangerous."

Suigetsu was astounded that his first real opponent may be one of his idols and one of his brother's best friends. But he was in a bit of a disadvantage of the one named Falcon, but before he could ask Mugen spoke saying

"I have heard of that name before sensei, Falcon Kato was in the report about my parents death in Snow Country. Or he was mentioned as being in the area at the time they were there, is there any chance we may capture him and question him?" he asked hopeful

"I believe it can be done, but none of you will engage them in a frontal assault understand?" said Kakashi

"Yes sir."

"Now everyone rest and recuperate, Shisui and I have to interrogate Gozu and Meizu. Also to inform you all that since Naruto and Mugen dispatched the Spear Duo they are each entitled to their bounties of 150,000$ each. Steel and Suigetsu since your enemies are still alive and have a high bounty you will get a bit more money. If my memory is correct the bounty for them alive is 200,000$ each so congrats you four, you are now officially ninja." With a round of Hell yeah the group waited and watched over a still shaken Tazuna while their teachers went into the forest wear they put the two criminals.

After five minutes of silence and later a set of scream the two Jonin returned with an aura of success around them. Looking at their charges Kakashi spoke first saying

"Alright we have confirmed everything and a bit more. As things stand right now we are on a A-Rank borderline S-Rank mission, now I know with all of you and as strong as you are we can complete it, and the fact that Shisui is truly an S-Rank Ninja and I myself have approached the ranking myself we will continue. I worry more about Zabuza myself since in his prime he was as strong as Kisame Hoshigake and Mangetsu Hozuki. I doubt even Suigetsu would argue that fact and further more Falcon has powerful Wind Ninjutsu and used the sword at a high level as well and his Earth Style is comparable. And there is the fact that we confirmed at least that they have more help with them so we must prepare for group battles."

After hearing that the group opted to make camp in another few hours to start planning ahead and resting Tazuna so they could get to the rendezvous point a bit ahead of schedule. It was not argued by anyone but Steel who was still a bit fire up from the action, once it was all settled however the group was relaxing a bit as a means to show Tazuna not to worry, in a few minutes after arrival though Tazuna was in his tent sleep. Steel made the comment saying

"It would do the man good to rest and not carry the load of his people alone. I am glad we are on the mission to Wave it will allow us the chance to teach people that asking for help is not a weakness but a strength few possess."

With that said the others conducted the mission as normal with changing watch and strategizing with their superiors. Since only tomorrow would prove if any of the planning and strategies would work, and only they could protect each other if they did not. It was truly a blessing to have a team they all thought resting before their designated watch.

AN:(And scene. Now forgive me for the lack of action in the fight scene they will be more in depth and visual in the upcoming chapters I just did not want to reveal too much. Keep reading please and peace out.)


End file.
